The aim of this study is to determine if administration of the long-acting somatostatin analog, lanreotide, to patients who have acromegaly will improve the disease in terms of decreasing serum growth hormone and IGF-1 concentrations, decreasing the size of the pituitary adenoma, and improving symptoms and the nature and frequency of adverse effects.